Obsesión
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Estoy temblando de miedo y ansiedad. Lo amo, quiero que venga pero a la vez no. Quiero que me preste atención... Pero esto no es correcto... [ERERI YAOI LEMON ONE-SHOT]


**Buenos días, mis criaturas del demonio (?) Volvió patata con un nuevo y sensual One-shot.**

**Últimamente**** escribo muchos one-shots, pero es que se me vienen pequeñas ideas y necesito escribirlas ;3; tengo 2 one-shot terminados más ._. pero bueno. Decidí que cada semana voy a tratar de subir uno, para siempre tener cosas nuevas y así uvu  
**

**Hace tiempo que quería escribir algo con Eren yandere, y tengo 2 ideas mas para este (?) pero bueno, por ahora voy a tratar de seguir con Experimentales.  
**

**ÉÉl Dísclááíméér (?): Todos los personajes de aquí son de Isa la llama, digo, Hajime Isayama, pero yo los volví hermosexuales para mis fines perversos y mi necesidad diaria de yaoi.**

**Dedicado a: Liza2504 -corazones gaihs-**

**Advertencias que no advierten, seguirán leyendo: Hay un poco de Lemon, tiene violencia familiar, y todas esas cosas que implican yanderes.**

**Me gusta el pan con queso.**

**Tiene síndrome de estocolmo. Si no saben lo que es, bueno, hay algo muy hermoso llamado google.  
Les dejaré leer BI**

* * *

Estoy temblando de miedo. Lo amo, quiero que venga pero a la vez no. Quiero que me preste atención… pero esto no es correcto…

.

.

.

Sintió una mano estamparse en su rostro, dándolo vuelta y rasgándole la mejilla internamente. Luego el claro sabor metálico típico de la sangre que se escapó de la herida. De todas maneras, era una sensación y un sabor que ya estaba bastante incorporado en su vida. Esta errónea vida.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes salir sin avisarme?-. Le dijo esa voz. Esa voz que él amaba, que estaba acompañada por unos ojos color verde jade. Esos que también ama, pero que ya no reconoce.

-Lo siento, fue una emergencia de Erwin…-. Una nueva cachetada resonó en el lugar.

-¿¡Acaso yo te di permiso para que fueras con ese bastardo!?-. Dijo encolerizado, sin preocuparse de que con cada cachetada rompía un poco más el corazón del pelinegro que se hallaba temblando con la mirada gacha en frente de él. No reparo tampoco en que estaba hiriéndolo a nivel emocional, sin considerar que estaba insultando a la persona que lo trató como un hermano en la familia Smith, una de las personas que su _**amado**_ más admiraba y quería.

No se daba cuenta de que su _**pareja**_ tenía solo ojos para él.

Para sus ojos jade.

-Desde ahora no podrás salir de este apartamento si no es conmigo. Nunca-. Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para comenzar a desanudar su corbata, ignorando a la pequeña persona que temblaba, cayendo lentamente de rodillas al suelo.

-¿Cómo haré para trabajar?-. Se atrevió a preguntar, preparándose mentalmente para otro golpe.

-No trabajarás. Yo nos mantendré-. Finalizó el tema

Lo había olvidado. Eren ya no es el mocoso que era antes. Se recibió hace ya bastante. Aún recuerda cuando lo conoció, siendo un aspirante a abogado en su empresa. Le había agradado por su carácter y determinación, consiguiendo un puesto como su asistente. Esos orbes color jade que le miraban con inocencia y diversión. Cariño. También como aquella vez que se oscurecieron presa de la lujuria que los asaltaba. Recuerda como aquella vez hicieron el amor por primera vez en su departamento, ese mismo que dejó dos años atrás para poder vivir con su **adorado** y **amado** mocoso.

Pero las cosas dieron un giro radical.

.

.

.

-Eren-. Al castaño le encantaba como sonaba su nombre proveniente de esos labios finos y delicados. Esos labios que _**ama **_porque son de _**su**_ Levi. Suyo y de nadie más.

Se hallaba sentado en el piso, apoyado contra el pie de la cama. Su _**adorado **_Levi estaba recostado en esta. Le había dicho que había enfermado y no quería que durmiera con él porque no quería contagiarlo, aunque si no era con su pelinegro no podía conciliar el sueño. Aún recuerda con fervor la primera vez que lo vio, fue como amor a primera vista, y aquí estaba ahora. Se moría por treparse a la cama y apropiarse de ese delicado y delicioso cuerpo encima de esta, pero debía contenerse para no hacerle enojar, aunque no se creía mucho lo de que estuviera enfermo.

Hace un par de días había notado que estaba un poco renuente con él. Tensó su mandíbula al recordarlo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, se había enfrascado en sus pensamientos autodestructivos.

_¿Y si ese bastardo de Erwin le ha hecho algo?_ Era lo que se ponía a pensar. De solo imaginarse al blondo acercarse para entregarle los papeles del siguiente caso a SU Levi le enfermaba. También estaba considerando la posibilidad de que Erwin haya abusado de su _**amado **_y le haya obligado a hacer cosas que no quería a costa de sobornos o amenazas. No importa que se consideren hermanos, la forma en la que lo trata le enferma. Es demasiado amistoso ¿Quién le dio el derecho de ser amigo de su preciado Levi?

Otro pensamiento incluso más retorcido cruzó su mente ¿Y si Levi ya no lo amaba más?

Sonrió sádico. Si no lo amaba más, lo enamoraría de nuevo. Y en todo caso, lo retendría. Levi es suyo.

-Eren-. Cierto, Levi le había hablado antes.

-¿Si, mi amor?

-Erwin me ha contado…

Ah. Con que era eso. Así que ese blondo bastardo le había contado lo que le había hecho a la otra mejor amiga de su Levi, Hange Zoe o Hanji. Le agradaba bastante en realidad, era una persona enérgica y extravagante, de las pocas que le trataron realmente bien cuando recién comenzó a trabajar en la empresa, además de que le ayudo a pasar la barrera fría de su querido Levi. Se sintió mal cuando le golpeó el rostro, pero fue ella la que se puso en su contra. Él que pensaba que tendría su apoyo en todo…

Unos sollozos lo quitaron de sus pensamientos.

-Por favor Eren-. La voz del pelinegro sonaba quebrada.- Por favor… no lastimes a nadie más. Seré completamente tuyo, no saldré del departamento si no quieres, haré lo que sea. No veré a nadie, me aislaré y solo me quedaré contigo, pero por favor… Por favor no lastimes a Hanji ni a Erwin-. Esto último lo dijo en un sollozo

_¿Acaso yo hice llorar a Levi?  
¿Por qué Levi está llorando? ¿Por qué lo hice llorar?_

Las imágenes de Hanji enfurecida con una mejilla morada y los lentes rotos fueron a la mente del castaño.

"_-¡No puedes aislar a Levi! ¡Eres un egoísta! ¡Estás __**enfermo**__!" _ Y luego de eso, la golpeó hasta dejarla inconsciente en el suelo.

También su hermana Mikasa, y su mejor amigo Armin le habían abandonado. Ya no le hablaban, y aunque en un principio le intentaron hacer recapacitar por su especial trato hacia su pareja, desistieron. _¿Por qué ellos me querían dar lecciones de cómo ser un buen novio? ¡Yo amo a Levi! _ Eso era lo que siempre pensaba.

O eso creía.

Ahora había hecho llorar a su pareja ¿Por qué?

No, no es verdad.

**Ellos** le habían hecho llorar al decirle. Él no tendría por qué haberse enterado de algo como eso. En definitiva, estaba llorando por ellos ya que le hicieron dudar de que sus actos estuvieran bien, ya que en un principio no les concernía su relación. Así que si confirmaba y le daba una respuesta positiva a su novio, dejaría de llorar por lo que ellos le hicieron.

Así eran los pensamientos del castaño.

-Está bien, no lo haré. No llores amor, no llores por lo que ellos hicieron-. Dijo acercándose a donde estaba su pareja, inclinándose y depositando un beso en su frente. El pelinegro se hallaba confundido por las palabras de Eren ¿Ellos?- ¿Aceptas un beso?-. Le miró a los ojos, y por un momento Levi pudo ver esos orbes jade que le habían encantado hace años. Esos que extrañaba.

No los que todos los días estaban con un suave color ámbar producto de la furia.  
No esos que le golpeaban

No dudó y le beso los labios, enredando sus brazos en su cuello.

Su amado castaño se trepó a la cama y lo aprisionó contra esta.

-o-

El sonido morboso de piel con piel en la habitación lo único que hacía era excitarlo más. Gemía sonoramente la sentir como Eren arremetía contra sus caderas furiosamente, tal como le gustaba a él.

Se hallaba de cara con el colchón, totalmente pegado a este con el trasero alzado para que su amante tuviera acceso fácil a él. Estaba tomando furiosamente las sábanas porque si no se volvería loco, sentía que en cualquier momento volaría al cielo del placer. Su cuerpo se sentía débil, y pequeño en comparación con el moreno encima de él. Eren estaba apoyado en sus antebrazos que estaban a los lados de su cabeza.

Le encantaba tanto que gritaba de placer puro, tenía el rostro rojo y la saliva escapaba de su boca. Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados para centrar sus sentidos en como el enorme y grueso pene de Eren arremetía violenta y exquisitamente contra su próstata, haciéndole delirar.

-¡Mngh! ¡Ah! ¡Anngh! ¡Anfgh!-. Los gemidos salían sin pudor de su boca. El pelinegro ya había alcanzado 2 orgasmos mientras que su moreno no había culminado ninguno. Temblaba constantemente y la cama se movía con ellos. Eren gruñía encima de él debido al placer y el lívido.- ¡Ah! ¡Anhg! ¡Eren…S-Si! ¡A-AH! ¡S-Si s-sigues así L-Lloraré de…! ¡AGH! ¡Lloraré de placer!

Pero fue ignorado, siguió arremetiendo contra su próstata, y tal como lo había dicho, las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos sin su consentimiento.

Eren murmuraba cosas obscenas e indecorosas, y cuando eyaculó copiosamente en su interior gruño un claro "Mío" que le hizo estremecer. Llego a su tercer orgasmo con la sensación de ser rellenado por dentro por Eren.

.

.

.

Tal como prometió, se quedó confinado en el departamento. El morocho no salía casi nunca, y cuando debía ir al mercado o algo así, lo hacía con la compañía constante de Eren.

Le había cortado totalmente las alas.

Un día, cuando el castaño fue a trabajar a la empresa, a la salida se encontró con una sorpresa. La vez anterior, Hanji le había esperado para ir a charlar y no tuvo un buen desenlace. Ahora era peor: Erwin, Hanji, Mikasa y Armin le esperaban fuera de la puerta de su trabajo. No tenía escapatoria, pero decidieron entre todos ir a un café para no armar escándalo.

Sucedió lo mismo de antes.

Todos tratando de convencerlo de que no era lo correcto ¿Por qué?

-Eren, lo que haces no es sano-. Habló primero su hermanastra. Los demás asintieron. La cólera estaba comenzando a crecer en su interior.

-No saben lo que es o no correcto en nuestra relación-. Les dijo casi en un siseo, rechinando los dientes.

-¡Esto no se aplica solo a su relación, se aplica a todas!-. Le dijo casi en un grito Hanji. El moreno pensó en ir y callarla a golpes, pero recordó lo que le prometió a Levi. No quería decepcionarlo. – Eren, por favor…-. Le dijo la castaña.- Ya no sé cómo decírtelo, como pedírtelo… como hacerte entrar en razón…-. Lo había dicho entre sollozos.

-Eren-. Le habló el rubio más alto.- ¿Te has parado a pensar si Levi es feliz así?

Eso fue lo que rebasó el vaso.

Guiado por la cólera y la ira que le generaba ver que la gente se quería meter en su relación, rápidamente y en un movimiento certero le propinó un puñetazo en la cara.

Su mejor amigo dio un chillido al ver como habían golpeado a su pareja.

-Ya lo entiendo…-. Dijo el castaño con una mirada digna de una persona de un mal estado mental.- Todos ustedes…. Todos están enamorados de MI Levi….

-¿Eren? ¡Estás diciendo incoherencias!-. Le gritó su hermanastra al borde de las lágrimas, al ver el estado en el que su adorado hermano había terminado por… amor…

-No, estoy en lo correcto. Todos ustedes… todos están enamorados de mi Levi, y quieren separarnos… no quieren que esté con él… ¡USTEDES SON LOS EGOÍSTAS!-. Les gritó encolerizado, con una mirada y un tono de voz que hizo estremecer hasta a su impasible hermana. Armin derramaba lágrimas, Hanji estaba con los puños cerrados de impotencia.

Salió corriendo a su apartamento.

Salió corriendo de nuevo con su Levi.

.

.

.

Se hallaba en el salón de su casa, pero al entrar se había encontrado con una escena impactante en la habitación.

Levi estaba en la cama, y se veía que había derramado lágrimas, ya que estas estaban secas en su hermoso rostro. Al lado un celular (que no sabía de donde había salido, ya que le había quitado el anterior al pelinegro) que se veía que tenía abierto un mensaje de parte de Hanji, enviado a las 18:47, unos minutos después de la golpiza. Hasta que había llegado a su casa con el tráfico se habían pasado unos 40 minutos.

_-"Levi, tu eres el que puede terminar esta locura. Sé que no eres feliz, no podemos hacer recapacitar a Eren. Sé que lo __**amas**__ porque me lo has dicho con convicción, y sé que la razón por la que no abandonas tu martirio es el profundo __**amor**__ que le tienes a ese mocoso, como le dices, o solías decirle. Pero esto se ha escapado de las manos de todos, no puedes seguir así con tu sufrimiento._

_Eren está __**enfermo**__ y obsesionado, sé que te ama tanto como tú, pero no está consciente de sus acciones._

_Si no me crees, le ha roto la nariz a Erwin de un puñetazo hoy fuera de su trabajo._

_Te lo repito de nuevo Levi. Debes acabar con esto, ponerle un alto. Debes dejar de __**sufrir**__ por la felicidad de Eren. Es tu turno de dar un vuelco a tu vida y salir de ese infierno._

_No digas que eres feliz, porque sé que no es así"_

Miró de nuevo a su amado. La angustia estaba tatuada en sus facciones, odiaba verlo así.

Se replanteó lo que le dijeron hoy esas personas que consideraba egoístas. Se lo replanteó, y tenían razón.

Joder, tenían tanta razón. Había lastimado a Levi. Lo había golpeado, lo había herido emocionalmente. Esas lágrimas eran dedicadas para él.

Él era la razón de la infelicidad de la persona que más amaba.

No era digno de vivir al lado de su amado.

Ya no más…

-o-

Se despertó, los ojos le escocían por el reciente llanto. Miró la hora: 11 de la noche. Eren ya debería de haber vuelto, y era extraño que no estuviera a su lado abrazándolo, o follándolo duramente contra el colchón.

Se estiró de manera felina. Buscaría a Eren, tenía un poco de hambre. Quizás para ayudarle con el trabajo o simplemente besarlo. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con su novio cuando no estaba enojado con él, ya que era dulce. Aunque los demás no lo notaran, Eren lo amaba profundamente, y era mutuo.

Recordaba haberse dormido con el celular que le dio a escondidas Hanji al lado, así que miro a su costado para ver si estaba allí como debería.

Se horrorizó al verlo sobre la mesita de luz a su lado. No debería estar allí, y él no lo movió.

Eren lo debió hacer, y ahora se preocupaba por la integridad de su (aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta) mejor amiga.

Salió como quien lo persigue el diablo a la sala de estar, pero lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras.

El celular, las llaves y el maletín de Eren estaban sobre la mesa, junto a una nota.

"_Levi._

_Te he hecho tanto daño. Y lo siento, de verdad.  
No puedo seguir viviendo contigo, porque te voy a seguir lastimando._

_No olvides lo mucho que te amo. Lo único que te pido como mi última voluntad, es que no me olvides. Tampoco quiero que olvides lo que te hice, el lastimarte, para que no te pase lo mismo en el futuro. Eres demasiado hermoso, tanto que dan ganas de poseerte, o quizás como dicen los demás, estoy enfermo._

_Como estoy enfermo, iré a donde tengo que ir para dejar de estarlo. No quiero hacerte sufrir, me destroza verte con lágrimas._

_Te amo. Te amo como no te imaginas._

_Me voy, pero no me olvides ni me busques._

_Te amo"_

La nota tenía borrones hechos por lágrimas en la tinta. Sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente, y las lágrimas caían como torrentes. ¿Eren se había ido?

No aguantó, la angustia, el dolor. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, desgarrando su garganta con un grito desesperado y agonizante. Estaba destrozado, no podía vivir con la ausencia del castaño. Simplemente su presencia era como aire, no necesitaba nada más que ese par de ojos verdes. Estaba tan enamorado…

Tanto, tanto que no podía dejar de sentir la desolación. El llanto descontrolado, los gimoteos, los gritos.

Llamó a Hanji desde el celular que él le había dejado.

Ella no tardó en llegar al departamento, y ver a su amigo en tal estado le alarmó, pensando que Eren le había hecho algo.

Cuando le explicó todo, las palabras que dijo fueron las peores que pudo decir.

_-Él solo entró en razón. Quien te ama no te hace lo que te hizo. Por fin se dio cuenta de lo que era correcto. Por fin te liberaste de esta pesadilla, ahora puedes comenzar a ser feliz_.

Oh no, esas palabras habían sido una abominación.

La miró de la manera más gélida. Detuvo su llanto porque la tristeza había sido reemplazada por ira pura. La castaña se dio cuenta de esto y retrocedió un poco, atemorizada por lo que sus palabras podrían haber causado en el pelinegro.

La golpeó, y literalmente la echó a patadas de su casa. Le dejó un ojo morado y probablemente le quebró la nariz, pero había sido una estúpida al decirle eso. ¿Comenzar a ser feliz? ¿Cómo si su razón de seguir respirando se había marchado por la culpa de ellos? En primer lugar, ellos provocaban a Eren. Sabían que era celoso y posesivo ¿Entonces porque se siguieron acercando a él? Si querían verlo feliz como decían, deberían haberse alejado completamente para que Eren nunca se fuera de su lado.

Lo buscaría y lo encontraría. Así fuera lo último que haga.

.  
.

.

Allí estaba el castaño, parado frente a la puerta de la institución de rehabilitación mental de la ciudad vecina. No podía soportar la desolación y el dolor por haber lastimado a Levi, porque ya no lo consideraba suyo. No podía considerarlo de su propiedad con todo lo que le había hecho.

Tocó el timbre y luego de que el recepcionista presionara un botón para dejarlo pasar, entró hasta quedar frente al escritorio.

-Buenos días señor, no lo he visto antes por aquí. ¿Viene a ver a alguien? Necesito saber su nombre-. Preguntó un poco de mala gana.

-Eren Jäeger. Yo… Yo vengo… vengo a…-. Su voz salía en un susurro, porque en cualquier momento rompería en llanto. Había vuelto a ser el "mocoso" frágil y llorón que era hace 2 años.- Vengo a internarme por violencia interfamiliar.

El recepcionista abrió bien los ojos. Nunca había escuchado algo como eso.

-o-

Había ya pasado un año desde que Eren le dejó esa nota en casa por culpa de ellos. Cortó contacto con todos, ya que las personas en las que más había confiado habían sido egoístas, pensando que podían decidir por él, creían que sabían lo que él pensaba y necesitaba.

Había sido un año de búsqueda desesperada de su amado mocoso castaño.

Busco por todos lados, comenzando desde su familia, pasando a sus amigos y luego a sus conocidos. Conocía a toda la gente que conocía Eren, ya que se había molestado en presentarle a cada persona importante en su vida. Sollozó al recordar esos momentos con él.

Siempre llevaba la nota en su bolsillo interno, releyéndola cada día para ver si había una referencia.

Hanji trató de detenerlo, diciendo que era una "Locura volver con un enfermo como Eren" Y luego se enteró de que ella estaba enamorado de él, cuando esta se lo confeso, diciéndole que lo podría hacer más feliz que su amado castaño. Ella no entiende que su mocoso ES su felicidad. Es su aire, su todo, y una ramera que a propósito los separó no cambiara nada.

Erwin no intervino, es más, se disculpó con él, pero le dijo que no lo apoyaría con su búsqueda.

Una de sus ex novias, Petra Ral, trató de coquetear con él, pero fue fríamente rechazada.

Entonces, sacó la condenada nota de su bolsillo y la volvió a revisar.

"Ya que estoy enfermo"

Institutos de rehabilitación mental, eso debía ser. Allí se va a tratar la gente cuando pasa este tipo de cosas, y conociendo a Eren habría ido a uno. De solo imaginárselo desolado, siendo guiado hasta una habitación por guardias, y siendo tratado por psicólogos que no lo entienden mientras por dentro muere… no, no se lo puede imaginar. Si se lo imagina romperá en llanto por la desesperación de pensar en su persona **amada **en ese estado.

Revisaría cada instituto mental del país si era necesario. Lo haría, porque en uno de ellos estaba Eren. Su amado y añorado Eren.

.

.

.

Había pasado un año y un par de meses en ese lugar. Luego de convencerlos entre sollozos de que necesitaba ayuda, explicándoles la situación y su razón, parecieron conmoverse y decidieron ayudarlo.

Lo internaron, a diario venía un psicólogo para hablar del tema, aunque al principio se mostraba renuente. No quería hablar de Levi en frente de él, aunque poco a poco se fue desinhibiendo.

La mayoría de las cosas se las había contado a las enfermeras del lugar, que al no ser un loco desquiciado como los demás del instituto, se relacionaban bastante con él. Alguna se le había hasta confesado, pero no podía corresponderles.

Él seguía amando a Levi. Aunque lo había lastimado y probablemente lo odiara, él lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto que sentía que se moría ya que no estaba con él.

Hablaba de él con toda la gente. Lo mencionaba, contaba pequeños detallitos y mañas que le encantaban. Su voz era enamorada y soñadora, tanto que las enfermeras se compadecían y dudaban si realmente debería estar allí por violencia interfamiliar.

-o-

Tocó la puerta. Ya estaba cansado, acostumbrado al típico zumbido que anunciaba que las puertas se habían desbloqueado. Era el mismo puto sonido en todos los institutos. Ya había cruzado a la ciudad vecina porque en su ciudad se le habían agotado las opciones.

-Buenos días señor ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? Es nuevo aquí, necesito saber su nombre-. Le preguntó monótono el recepcionista.

-… Estoy buscando a alguien… necesito saber si está aquí.

-No se me está permitido dar datos sobre pacientes. Le pido por favor que me diga su nombre.

-Levi… Levi, solo eso-. Claro, odiaba su apellido. Si una de **ellos** tenía ese mismo.

El recepcionista abrió bien los ojos. ¿Cómo no conocer ese nombre si el paciente más carismático y extraño lo mencionaba todo el tiempo?

.

.

.

Estaba charlando en su habitación, sentado de pies de indio en el piso con una de las tantas enfermeras del lugar que se hallaba parada. Una de las más amables y bonitas: Historia Reiss.

Abrieron la puerta, algo que lo sorprendió, ya que todavía no era hora de que llegara el psicólogo o la comida. Las enfermeras generalmente tocan antes de entrar.

-Eren Jäeger-. Esa era la voz del recepcionista. Tenía un tono… ¿Ansioso? Sí, eso era.- Tiene visitas.

-¿Visitas?-. Musitó confundido. No podía recibir visitas, nadie sabía dónde estaba.

Entonces, allí lo vio, parado en el umbral de la puerta, de brazos cruzados. Lo miraba gélidamente, tanto que le helaba el alma. Evidentemente, lo odiaba. Lo había buscado para insultarlo, seguramente. No pudo evitar decir el nombre del dueño de su corazón en un suspiro involuntario.

-Levi…-. La enfermera lo miró sorprendida ¿Ese era el tal Levi? Era tan pequeño pero intimidante y seductor. Tal como lo había descrito Eren. Pero ahora mismo, el pelinegro tenía una mirada inquisidora sobre el pobre castaño que había comenzado a temblar, con las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.- No… no deberías estar aquí… ¡Te dije que no me buscaras!-. Gritó. El recepcionista se quedó allí por las dudas, ya que era la primera vez que Jäeger perdía el control. Se jalaba los cabellos con desesperación.- ¡Te lastime! ¡Te herí! ¡Debes odiarme, no te acerques! ¡Si lo haces… Si lo haces querré tenerte de nuevo en mis brazos!

Pero los gritos del de ojos verdes fueron interrumpidos. La liviana y rápida figura del mas bajito corrió hasta prácticamente lanzarse a los brazos de Eren. Se sentó sobre sus piernas y lo abrazó, acurrucándose en su pecho, tomándolo posesivamente.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Eres un Imbécil!-. Le maldijo en voz alta. Al pobre castaño se le cayeron las lágrimas de los ojos.- ¡Abandonarme así de la nada, Como te atreves! Mocoso estúpido…-. Se acurrucó aún más, conteniendo sus sollozos.- Abandonarme simplemente por lo que **ellos** te dijeron… ¡Por todas esas estupideces! **Ellos** ni siquiera deberían haber opinado… se trataba de ti y de mí… no me dejes solo Eren… No lo hagas…-. No se contuvo. Rompió en llanto silencioso.

-N-No… Yo te lastimé Levi, te herí… no te merezco…

-Yo decido eso, pedazo de mierda-. Lo miró. Gris plomo y verde se conectaron, los dos llenos de angustia, soledad pero sobre todo, amor.- Te necesito Eren, te amo. Te amo tanto…

-Levi…-. Dijo con un hilo de voz. Se atrevió nuevamente a tomarlo de las caderas, con una suavidad extrema. Tenía miedo de que sus toscas manos lastimaran a esa persona que parecía tan frágil como porcelana.- Te amo… Te amo, te amo tanto que siento que muero.

Y lo besó.

Con pasión, con profundo amor. Con un amor posesivo, ese que caracterizaba a Eren.

-o-

Estoy temblando de miedo y ansiedad

Lo amo, pero no quiero que venga. Sé que está mal lo que hace, aunque de todas maneras lo deseo, deseo su atención, sus besos, sus abrazos, su calor.

Siento los pasos acercarse por el pasillo, y la llave girando en la puerta, que seguidamente fue abierta.

-¿Eren?-. Pregunté, aunque claro, no podía ser otra persona. Mi amado y temido castaño entró por la puerta con una bandeja de comida. Me senté sobre mis rodillas, mirándolo desde abajo y estirando mis brazos. Él dejo la bandeja sobre el suelo y se acercó a mí.- Bésame.

-Claro que sí, mi amor-. Me abrazó delicadamente y me besó.- Hoy te traje lo que más te gusta: Algo de pollo con algunas patatas al horno.

Me hubiera levantado y lo hubiera abrazado.

Claro, si hubiera podido. Las cadenas que me aferraban a la pared lo impedían.

Había pasado un año desde nuestro reencuentro. Solo 3 meses después de este terminé en esta situación. Me da miedo Eren, ya que es demasiado frágil y puede romperse en cualquier momento. Debo protegerlo, amarlo y cuidarlo, dejar que él me tenga como quiere, porque sé que no me lastimará.

Cada día que pasa, tiemblo de miedo ya que pienso en la posibilidad de que alguien le haya hecho o dicho algo, aunque claro, nos mudamos de país para que nadie nos encontrara.

Hay veces que no deseo que venga, porque no quiero que me vea en este estado ya que esto está mal. Estoy sucio y tengo miedo a que no le guste por esto, pero me reprocho a mí mismo: Eren siempre me amará, para él soy hermoso. Es lo único que necesito.

Él me había confinado. Vivía en un cómodo sótano. Tenía una improvisada pero cómoda cama en el suelo, con una almohada mullida. Todos los días Eren viene y me hace compañía. Las cadenas que me unen a la pared me alcanzan para moverme un par de metros a mí alrededor, poder moverme en la cama y llegar hasta una pequeña biblioteca que hay allí a mi disposición. Él sabe que me encanta leer.

Se me permite subir al baño solamente con él. Me vigila y no tengo más de 15 minutos para bañarme. Es una maña que tiene, pero no importa. Lo amo así. Pero hay veces donde no tiene tiempo para poder bañarme, entonces pasan uno o dos días sin que me asee, aunque tengo a mi disposición una vasija para orinar cuando él no está. El momento donde debo ir al baño es el único donde me deja tener privacidad.

Él va a trabajar. La casa en la parte de arriba no tiene muchas cosas que yo sepa (nunca veo más allá del baño) porque convive conmigo en el sótano, pero me prepara de comer todos los días. Desayuno y cena. El almuerzo debo guardar un poco de comida del desayuno.

Así nadie nos molesta

Así él puede amarme como quiere, y yo me puedo dejar amar sin que nadie nos juzgue, alejados de toda esa gente egoísta.

Aunque algunos digan que estamos enfermos.

Yo seguiré siendo su obsesión, y soy terriblemente feliz.

* * *

Bueno, se que es un fanfic bastante... ¿Raro? Si, raro, pero bueno (?) es lo que hay. Como siempre espero que les haya gustado.

Los engañé al principio (?) huehue, seré buenota y les diré básicamente que es el síndrome de estocolmo: Es cuando una persona que está secuestrada o retenida genera (o tiene de antes) afecto a su secuestrador. También se aplica al revés, cuando el secuestrador se encariña con el cautivo.

No hay mucho mas que decir.

¿Les gustó? Dejen review

¿No les gustó? Dejen review y haganmelo saber (?)

¿Les dio igual? Dejen review igual (?)

Patatapandicornio~

En resumen, dejen review o mueran.


End file.
